Anuvuin, the small chaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: The events leading up to the Phantom Menace, plus the events of the Phantom Menace my way . It is AU. Please r & r!
1. Summoner's Plans

Anuvuin: episode 1: The future

**Anuvuin 1**

It is a somewhat peaceful time in the galaxy.(As much as can be expected at any given time before the Force is balanced) The Kritch family has become powerful.They have their own plans for the galaxy...ones that not everyone will agree with.Certain characters you have been accustomed to have grown older.The Maurders are at new heights with their prized "Device".A certain Skywalker has started his own family and looks to follow the path of his uncle..., which causes problems for other people.Many things are about to happen in the galaxy...both good and bad.An ambitious Sith Lord is under his own plans.... doesn't look too good unless someone can stop him...only one can.... a very very young boy who does not know he has the Force.... What will happen? 

The Story Begins Here:

Summoner Skywalker thinking over things.

"Hmm," he thinks."Maybe I shall abandon my wife...go work with a worthwhile cause, such as the Maurders...I'm tired of this.I want to do something.The Republic is too good, yes, and the Maurders...well now, they're perfect!Now, when to join them?" 

Summoner was then pulled out of his thoughts when his wife, Shmi Skywalker, entered.The couple has been married for a little less then a year now, but more then 10 months.Shmi is pregnant and ready to give birth.Summoner rushes to her side after realizing the problem.

Shmi says, "Where's the doctor?"

Summoner says, "Who cares; I'm here.That's all that should matter now."

Shmi says, "Who cares?Summoner!Our baby is at risk here and all you do is stand there and gape at me like you're some kind of wild bantha or something!I don't get you, Summoner, I don't get you at all!"

Summoner just shrugs and thinks the following thoughts to himself, "Who cares about some child.Who cares about Shmi?I don't even know why I married her!" 

He stops his thoughts as Shmi suddenly goes into contractions.Luckily, labor isn't long for Shmi and out pops a beautiful, healthy baby boy.He weighs 8 1/2 pounds and they call him Rhun Brun Skywalker.(Brun is his middle name.)Summoner can't help but have some feelings towards the child. 

"I suppose my plans with the Maurders will just have to wait," thinks Summoner (to himself, of course.).

Meanwhile, at the Kritch household something very different is going on.You will just have to wait and see next time because this episode has ended.Until next time!


	2. The Sith and The Maurders

Anuvuin: episode 3: The Sith and their evil plans 

Anuvuin 2 

The Kritch family, from the planet Naboo is having a discussion.There is a Sith no one knows about, except his apprentice.The man's name is Yodar P. Kritch that we're visiting at the moment.He is one of the two Sith alive...Yodar being the Master.All Sith have a regular name and a Sith name.Yodar's Sith name is Darth Sidious.(All Sith members start out their Sith names with "Darth" and Sith are of the Dark Side of the Force and are the Jedi's enemies.)

Yodar (Sidious) is waiting for his very young apprentice, Darth Maul.Darth Maul has just barely begun his training.(For the sake of discussion this episode will be the only one where I refer to Yodar as both Sidious and Yodar...until something is discovered.)Yodar feels the approach of his dark trainee.Maul rushes in.he knows well not to accidentally anger his master, although he has only had 3 training sessions so far, Sidious hinted it to him enough.

"Ah, good, my young apprentice.I was hoping you wouldn't forget our little engagement."

"Yes, master." 

"I have called this special meeting to discuss with you my plans for this ill-well galaxy...and mind you, things will change, I guarantee it."

"Please continue this, Master."

"Patience my friend!All will be told in time.My time.I cannot afford to give it to you all at once...for certain reasons." 

"You don't trust me?!" 

"Silence!I am not done here yet.We will bring this galaxy to order and rule with all the hate they will allow us.We must find a way to get at the Republic's center.And I will find one."

Maul says, "Well, that'll be tough...considering there are new senator elections and none of the candidates would be likely to agree with us."

Yodar Kritch laughs his evil laugh."So sure, are you?You will find that there are many surprises...." 

"Master, we must be reasonable about this kind of thing.You know Palpatine's going to win.He has so much public support...He'd never side with us."

Darth Sidious smiled evilly."No, no, these plans have nothing to do with the senate election.... but the entire galaxy itself."(Again, that evil laugh.)"I promise you, my young apprentice, we will soon be on top of the galaxy and freedom will be crushed.Maw hah hah!" 

Naboo is going to have a Senator's election.This election is the most important in Republic history.Who is elected and what they do to the Sith if they find them is crucial not only to Naboo, but also to the Republic and to the galaxy itself.

Ten years previous to the main story of Anuvuin Mr. Orange Idiot had had a son named Idiotic Idiot.Eight years before, Stu Stupid had a son named Magg Stupid.Remember, Stu Stupid is second in command of the Maurders.Anyway, ten years ago, when Idiotic was born, the time was exactly in-between Jedi Stories and Anuvuin.Now, Rhun Brun and the following event happened in the same year.The Maurders are discussing their new plan.Mr. Orange Idiot, still the head leader of the Maurders, addresses his bunch.

"It is time to act on a new plan.We will get Dyrnwyn back eventually…we need it to carry out our plans.We only have one attempt for this.According to Stu's last outing, the Republic Queen, Queen Sally, is going to be giving birth very shortly. What I purpose that we do is get Dyrnwyn and finally open the doorway…and leave the royal child in the other dimension. This will be our experiment. But if we're going to do it, it must be as soon as the child is born or switching babies will never work because the parents would recognize the change.This will also gain us a foothold in taking the galaxy over for ourselves. All right, we should pack up and travel to Coruscant immediately to assure that we'll be there before the child is born.Let us be off now!" 

So off the Maurders go, to Coruscant.Now, to the royal family.John Jedi was still alive, and so was his wife Catherine.John had decided that he would retire from being King of the Republic (though people still called him King.It was just that he was giving away his duties) and had passed the job onto his son, Tim Jedi.Tim had grown up and married Sally, Locon's daughter, since we last left him.Sally was pregnant and was due at anytime. She was having twins, though they (Tim & Sally & the doctor) kept it from everyone else.They didn't want all the publicity.**_Time adjustment notice:instead of having the time be 20 years after Jedi Stories when Anakin's born, as was originally planned, we'll so-pone it to 23 years so that Tim can be 18 instead of 15 when he has children.And we're making this the initial start of Anuvuin.It'll just have to cover more years, but that's okay._**Tim was really excited about this, and so was the Republic. Anyway, Tim looks at his wife, lovingly.They are in the Republic Hospital on Coruscant because she had started to go into contractions. 

"How are you doing?" he asks her.

"All right, I guess," responds Sally."But I'm tired already!"

Tim smiled.

The doctor comes in and says, "let's see how things are looking under there."

He moves towards Sally and examines her suing advanced, safe equipment.

"How far is she from delivery, would you say, doctor?" inquires Tim."

Well," said the doctor after examining Sally a little, "I would say…between 1 and 3 hours…unless she starts having really bad contractions sooner than I expect." 

Sally wants to cry and Tim nods.The Maurders are stupid and forget how to get to Coruscant, which delays them, an hour (they finally remember).

Mr. Orange Idiot, with Idiotic Idiot sitting next to him on the ship floor, says, "I thought this was the right way…but maybe we're uh heading in the wrong direction." 

Stu says, "Oh yeah, Coruscant is the Republic capital.We should turn around." 

"We're wasting time!Turn her around immediately!" orders Mr. Orange Idiot. 

So they do.The Maurders are now 15 minutes away when Sally says, 

"Tim…call the doctor…I think it's time!" 

So the doctor rushes in and, after about 5 minutes, the doctor is ordering her to push.

"Come on, I see a head…. it's a girl!"

Tim's smile kind of fades. This was the first daughter born to the Royal family…he didn't know how his father would take it, and he didn't particularly like it, but he accepted it.

Sally says, "Do you have any names, Tim? I have a perfect a perfect middle one. I just can't seem to find a first name, though." 

Tim thinks…he had thought over boy names, but he was not prepared for this.

"How about Samantha?"

Sally smiles, "I like it, I like it a lot!My middle name for the child is Amidala." 

Now, both Tim and Sally know that there is another one on the way, but it doesn't appear to be anytime too soon (within the next 5 minutes.)

The doctor says, handing the baby to Tim, "I want to check your wife over again so I can determine how soon the next one will come.Your wife appears, even though she's still in labor, that she will not have the other one for a few more minutes.Everything looks fine in there for the second child.I'm getting a nurse in here to take a look at your first one." 

A nurse comes and took Samantha away while, minutes later; Sally was in the process of having the other one as the Maurders entered Coruscant Hospital….

Sally was in the process of having the other one as the Maurders entered Coruscant Hospital…The Maurders had split up, one half went to get the Republic heir while the other half went to the Republic Palace after Dyrnwyn.

Anyway, the Maurders reached the birthing room just as the doctor says, "Here it comes."

With that, out pops the second one.It was identical to the first, so the doctor knew it was a girl.

"Well, it's a girl."

This really put Tim in a bad mood.He felt that he had failed; yet he was glad to be a father.

"How about Minka Ann Jedi," suggests Sally. 

Tim says, "That sounds good!"

No one noticed the Maurders standing in the doorway, and they didn't know about Samantha.Another nurse comes in and disappears down the hall with Baby Minka.The Maurders follow.No one notices this, either.Tim and the doctor are interested in how Sally feels.NO one else is in the halls and the Maurders attack the nurse, grab Minka, and make a run for it. They had knocked the nurse unconscious…she didn't expect the attack, so she was too shocked to scream. They escaped to their ship and now it's the Attempt at capturing Dyrnwyn Group.The Second half of the Maurders went to the Republic Palace. They knew where Dyrnwyn was, so they headed straight for the room.As they turned one corner and were within 2 feet of the room, they ran face to face with a group of Guards. They tried to run past them, into the room, but the guards stopped them before they got there.

The Republic Officials could guess what the Maurders were after, so one Republic official says, "You're after Dyrnwyn, aren't you?"

"Yes, it belongs to us!We found it," replies one. 

But more Republic guars join the others and now have cornered the Maurders.Locon, the Supreme Chancellor, is among the Republic members present.

"Now, we'll take care of this nice and easy and no one will get hurt.Go back to your ships, Maurders, and be gone of Coruscant!"

So, the Maurders, outnumbered and outweaponed, have no other option tout to do as Locon Spellbinder said.Now they know that their experiment won't work…they only hope the other Maurders accomplished their goal when the Maurders met back up with each other on Anuvuin.

Stu, who was in charge of the raid on Dyrnwyn says, "We didn't get the sword.Republic guards caught us…" 

Mr. Orange Idiot nodded.

"All right, we'll get the sword in the future.All hiss means is that we can't take Minka, that's the name she was given, to the other dimension, she'll have to be a slave and personal servant to us on Maurders Base (the planet originally called that, not Anuvuin).We can't have here leave the planet and it must not be Anuvuin in case people of the Republic go there for whatever reason.Anuvuin is our capital:"

So that was that, and that is what happened.Soon after the attack on the other nurse, the first one comes back with Samantha.

"She is a healthy baby of 6 pounds.I didn't see the other one."

"The other nurse took her, why don't you go down the hall and see here," answer the doctor.

After giving Samantha to her mother, she does just that.This is where the other nurse is found to be unconscious.As soon as the first nurse sees this, she gives out a scream.The doctor and Tim Jedi run to her.It doesn't take them long to figure out she was attacked by someone and that the other baby was kidnapped.Time is mad.The Royal couple never told anyone that they had had twins, but the Maurders knew when news of the birth spread thought the galaxy.They knew because, of course, they had the other one.

"We missed the heir," says Mr. Orange Idiot."But we have the other." 

Of course this distressed the Maurders.Minka is also a healthy baby of 6 pounds.

Now, Tim Jedi, already mad from the previous event, desperately tries to find her.Tim finally gives up his search, as no one can provide any useful information as to what could have happened.Tim discusses this with his wife. 

"Sally, dear, I'm worried about Samantha.If they got Minka, obviously they thought she was the heir and didn't know about Samantha.What's to stop whoever kidnapped Minka from taking Samantha as soon as they find out about her.That ought to be soon, seeing how fast her birth has spread around Coruscant." 

Sally looked at her husband.

"There might be something we can do…" 

Tim looks at her for any suggestions, but finds one himself.Tim has a look on his face…it's really hard for him to say that.

"There is a way…this is going to be hard…it's hard to say it, but I have a friend on Naboo.He could take care of Samantha until she is old enough and it is safe enough to know whom she is to come back.His name is Dalben…"

Tim looks to Sally for a reaction.

She says, "It would be hard, but it's a good plan.I will not have my other child taken from me!She would be safe and would be raised well.Let's do it!"

Tim says, "But what will we tell the people?"

"Tell them that we sent her to be well educated and brought up in a normal family, that we want what's best for our daughter."

So, that is what they did.Samantha was sent to Naboo to be raised by Dalben.It was agreed that Dalben would tell no one about her true identity and that she would be called by her middle name, Amidala.Now, we'll come back to the Republic and things later, but now let us go to the Anchorhead establishment on Tatooine.Yes, Lowdun is still alive.Besides Brax S. and Summoner, he and Mary also had a daughter named Ellen.Ellen grew up and became a Jedi, much to her father's dislike.(That story will be later.)She met and married a man named Brax Corta, also a Jedi.The couple now lives on Clay Hill, the planet the Corta's are from.It's Ellen's turn to have a baby now.It comes, and it is a boy.Brax C. (remember there are two Brax's in the story, so don't get confused!Brax Corta and Brax Skywalker.

Brax C. is Frey's son, and Brax S. is Lowdun's son.) Says, "Well, what do you think we ought to name it?" 

Ellen thinks a little, then finally says, "How about Arawn Lloyd Corta?"

"That's a good name."

Now, back to the Kritch's. This time, Yodar P. Kritch is on Wolly with his father.Yodar is getting extremely annoyed with how his father handles everything.

"I could do so much better!" he thinks. 

At the moment, Poopsie is meditating.Even dark Jedi get visions.Poopsie is having one now.In this vision he sees an extremely powerful man, a Sith dressed in black, but then Poopsie gets confused because he doesn't appear to be a Sith.The man kills what Poopsie can sense is a Kritch and that the Dark Side is defeated, the Force balanced forever, and no more Sith ever again.This haunts Poopsie! 

"I'll never train anyone like that, only the Kritch family will become Sith.That man, the murderer of us all, was not a Kritch.This will guard against that from happening.We must be very careful…I'm glad I'm taking this thing very slowly, one step at a time."

Then, he looked at his watch.

He walks down a giant hallway as he says to himself, "I heard the Corta family still remains on Clay Hill…. I heard that last week.It's time they pay!They will die!Maw haw haw!" 

But Yodar had heard this, not what Poopsie had aid previously, just what he had said wile going down the hall.Of course Poopsie was unaware of this.

As soon as Poopsie was out of hearing range, Yodar says, "Yeah, that's what you think.You're going to die!"

Yodar did not understand Poopsie's hatred toward the Corta family.Yodar followed his father in his ship (Poopsie had gone on his own) to Clay Hill.Once there, Poopsie, (unaware of his son's presence because he was so into being evil and killing the Corta's.) fueled up h is weapons and was preparing for his attack on the Corta family.He had found out exactly where they lived and planned on shooting them down in his ship from the air.He would fire on all their buildings, charring them so that everyone there would die.He was just a second away from firing when ship fire from behind him came towards his ship.Poopsie had no shields up because he wanted all the ship's power to go towards his weapons and he had not expected to be attacked.A voice came over his speakers, it was Yodar's! 

"Now you're finally going to die!"

Poopsie had had a second to realize this had been his son's intent, for a long time, to lead the Sith. 

"I won't even get to warn him.(Sigh) "He'll never know about my vision or his defeat will result in this.The ambitious boy!" 

And Poopsie's ship blew up…and Poopsie died.

!

Ellen looked up as the loud explosion of the ship could be heard above the sound of her new baby, Arawn, crying.She stared at her husband.Brax heard it, too.

"Sounds like trouble," he said. 

"That's an understatement, dear." 

Ellen was now visibly worried.

Brax says, "I don't know what that was, but…he rises to go look out a window."That's a Kritch ship…I'm going to go check it out.It looks like it was destroyed…some of the ruble may have gotten on our beloved garden."

As he prepared himself to leave, Ellen says, "Wait, don't…it might be dangerous.I'm coming with you."

She glanced down at Baby Arawn, unsure of what to do next. 

Brax says, "ah, don't worry about him.He'll be all right…just put him in the crib."

So, that is exactly what Ellen does.Meanwhile, Yodar has landed his ship and is now heading towards the Corta settlement.HE wants to make sure that no one was hurt.(He does have some compassion towards others at this time.)As he opens the door, he finds that everyone is gone, but then he hears a baby crying.Yodar goes over to it and removes it from the crib.Yodar can read the name on its birth certificate.Yodar assumes it to be orphaned and takes it with him…to Coruscant, to the orphanage there.And that is how it was done.Of course when Ellen and Brax got back to the house, they found their son missing.They vowed that they would one day get their hands on a child, even if they had to adopt one someday.Now, as was promised, here is the argument between Lowdun and Ellen.This took place before she married Brax.

One day, in those years when people try to pressure young people into telling them what they want to do when they get older, Ellen said, "I want to become a Jedi Knight.Several of my friends at school are studying it…"

Lowdun almost drops the plate he's washing.

"Ellen, I don't want you becoming a Jedi Knight."

"Why not, father.They say I have the ability." 

Lowdun sighed."It's just that…it's hard to explain…"

"By the way, I'm marrying a Jedi, Brax Corta."

Even though it was against his wishes, he knew it was useless to carry the conversation any further. 

Lowdun thought, "at least the child with the strongest force is not interested in becoming a Jedi (Summoner).And Brax Skywalker had less of a Force than did either of his other siblings.So far, Ellen was the only one interested in the Jedi.Lowdun would keep close tabs on his descendant's force levels, he knew.Anyway, as you know from the last episode, Ellen and Brax Corta did get married.Of course this got Lowdun to thinking about something Frey once said: that their descendants may marry.

"Well, it happened," thought Lowdun.

Oh yes, one thing I forgot to mention with the Kritch's" just after Yodar Kritch killed his father, he left Wolly for Naboo in hopes that no one would associate him with the Kritch family.He now went by his middle name.Now, for the Naboo elections.You see, the Senate seat was open for the pretty little planet of Naboo.The past senator had resigned due to financial problems at home.But in reality, the financial problems were created by Darth Sidious…he had used mind control with the top people that handled the old Senator's accounts…. although there were many people qualified to run, there was one man in particular that was favoredto win….Palpatine dismounts the bantha he is riding and prepares for the election campaign. Palpatine, over-confident in the fact that he will be elected, as he is almost always over-confident. He gives a quick smile t the people of Naboo, before starting his long speech. 

He clears his throat to address the audience, "People of the esteemed planet of Naboo, I have lived with you for some time now. I believe that this planet needs a Senator that has the ability to bring the proper attention that his planets needs in the Senate. Unfortunately, our former Senator could not do that, and thus, the people have suffered. We could use some more ships, supplies, and other important things that guarantee that our beloved planet meets it's full potential. I believe I would be the perfect candidate. Thank you for your attention." 

The other candidates also spoke, but no one seemed to have the fire that Palpated showed. Darth Maul was in the audience, attending the speeches. 

"How can Darth Sidious hope to influence him (Palpatine)? There's no doubt, the people love him...maybe, if I could meet with Sidious, we might be able to influence the crowd differently. That Kathy Jones candidate seems to be a person easy to control, to influence...

Palpatine stepped back to hear the other candidates speak. The elections would be held the following day. A man by the name Sampson QuiQue was competing with Palpatine. He was also looking to be favored, but Palpatine was more so. After Sampson was done with his speech, he went around, gloating at Palpatine. The people received Sampson well. The elections were now even between the two, or so it looked from the crowd. Sampson had really given all he could in his speeches. Sampson had his own reasons for being elected. He could care less about the people. Money was all that he loved. He hoped to turn all the water spots on Naboo to tourist attraction sights...he knew he could make great profit from this. Anyway, Darth Maul paged Sidious (Sidious was nowhere to be seen, but had assured Maul that he would be there). 

"Master, there's a problem. Palpatine looks like he'll be elected, and if so, we don't stand a chance. Maybe we should make sure someone like Kathy Jones gets elected."

"NO, that is not my concern. My concern is Sampson QuiQue...he may win. Palpatine must win, Maul, it is the only way." 

With that, he cut off Maul, leaving him very confused. 

"How does he think we could influence PALPATINE, of all people. 

Darth Maul only shrugged and hoped that Sidious knew what he was doing. Now, still on the Planet of Naboo, we will go to the house of Dalben. Dalben had gone to see the campaigns.... there were reminders everywhere of the upcoming election. Even though Sampson QuiQue showed promise, Dalben thought Palpatine would still win. Dalben went home to see how Baby Amidala was doing. She looked fine, so he went to his office to learn more about the gwythaints. Dalben is an older, but wise citizen of Naboo. He is always reading something new. Right now, he is specializing on the area of creatures. The gwythaints are a goon-like creature that has a similar language to Basic, only backwards. They are great creatures that spy for the Republic...it's hard t find such a loyal creature (besides Wookiees)...there are not that many of them. Dalben was so intrigued by them that he was hoping to become a gwythaint expert, and to oned day be able to communicate with them. Yes, if there was one thing Dalben loved, it was creatures. Now, to the Gungans (still on Naboo). A very young Gungan named Jar Jar Binks is being lead to their leader, Boss Nass. 

Boss Nass says, "JarJar Binks, mesa thinks you're clumsy. You broke the entryway...you clumsy for the last time. Yousa being brandished. Don't come back, or wesa going to kill yousa. Take him away." 

Jar Jar hung his head, "aw...." 

.

Let's go to the actual elections.Palpatine or QuiQue?It is now the next day, as you may have guessed.Palpatine waits patiently for the results of the election as people begin pouring in and out of the palace of Naboo.The Ruler of Naboo is always elected, but whoever it is still carries the title of King or Queen, and they do not pass down the throne to their children, it is all election.Anyway, the election was being held in the King/Queen Palace.A kind of old king happened to be the elected ruler at this time.Signs that read, "Vote for Palpatine" were all over the place."QuiQue tried to top him.But, after everyone was done voting, everyone waited in anticipation for the results.

The king called up the top 3 candidates (the third one is Kathy Jones), as it was always done, took the special Senator's stick, as had also become a tradition, and said, "Well, it was a close call.All of the 3 candidates up here would have done a fine job, and I wish they could all be Senator, but there's only room for one." 

So, he raised the stick and prepared to throw it.He threw it…. and Palpatine caught it. 

"He won by one vote, beating Sampson QuiQue." 

The king said this with a little smile.Palpatine smiled, also. 

"Here is Senator Palpatine." 

After this little ceremony, Palpatine was the heard of a receiving line.

As Darth Maul was passing, Palpatine turned to him and whispered, "told you things would work out." 

At that moment, Darth Maul knew something; he understood completely, walking away much relieved.Senator Palpatine began acting as Senator right away, making frequent visits to Coruscant.Now, between Rhun's birth to now has been over a period of time, a year.And Shmi is again pregnant.It turns out to be another boy.

"What should we name him?" 

Summoner says, "I'm not good with names, you think up one."

So Shmi does, after a little while, she says, "How about Anakin Owen Skywalker?" 

"I don't like the name Anakin.How about "Owen Anakin Skywalker?"

"Fine," says Shmi.

The following episodes will take place over a period of four years.I'll let you know when this period of 4 years ends.All part one of Anuvuin is doing is setting the story up for the second part.But that's what I've been doing all along: setting the story up for more.

Never mind, that's going to have to take place at the very end of Part 1.Instead, we'll go to the Maurders.The last we left them, they just failed in their plans with the Republic heir…and now, a few years later, they have something new.It was Stu's idea.

Stu comes to Mr. Orange Idiot and says, "Master, I have another idea.We barely have many planets in our system…what if we were to go after another planet?" 

Mr. Orange Idiot raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, what is it…"

"Well, sir Tatooine's close to our sector…I was wondering if we could maybe purchase it.Who wants it anyway…it's mostly wasteland."

"Then why would we want it?"

"To add another planet to our list…you know, it's popular for the scum of the galaxy…. a lot of smugglers and pilots can be found there.It would be good business for us.And there's a new kind of sport that I would like to bring to Tatooine:pod racing.All the canyons and rock formations would make up the perfect place for such a thing.And there is much gambling involved…"

"I see your point, Stu.I will consider it." 

A year later, Mr. Orange Idiot has agreed to purchase the planet from the Republic.Supreme Chancellor Locon Spellbinder steps down from office that same year, and a new Supreme Chancellor is elected, Chancellor Valorum.You had to be in the Senate at least 9 years before you could even be nominated for Supreme Chancellor.The Senate agreed to grant the Maurders Tatooine for a dear price.Locon decided the pressures of being Supreme Chancellor were too much for him.Shortly after the purchase of Tatooine (all residents living there were given a fair warning), a Hutt named Jabba the Hutt became the Maurder in charge of running things on Tatooine.So, Jabba created a Palace for himself there, complete with dancing girls.Jabba was strange about that…he absolutely loved them!Jabba's top person was someone named Bib Fortuna.Pod racing was introduced to Tatooine, and was an instant success.Pod racing is very fast, and very dangerous.Humans cannot do it…or at least no human yet has been able to.Other species can do it due to special organs and things.And with the Pod racing came two other things to Tatooine:gambling and slavery.New shops opened up in the major spaceports, and demand for slaves grew.The Republic now no longer ruled Tatooine, thus there were no anti-slavery laws.This planet was one of the very few that had slavery.Now, as you might have guessed, this has affected a certain family:the Skywalker's.When news of this reached them, they could really do nothing.Lowdun and Mary still lived in Anchorhead.Summoner, Shmi, Rhun, and Owen lived in a neighboring homestead to Summoner's parents.Brax however, opted not to stay on Tatooine, and of course Ellen does not live there.A lot of creatures were attracted to Tatooine, including one large blue-bug like flying thing named Watto.He came to Tatooine for the purpose of becoming a slaver, and that is just what he did.You'll learn more abut him later, don't worry.For the next episode, we'll go to a pilot/mechanic named Ric Olie.

Until next time!


	3. Droids and Summoner's Deal

Anuvuin: episode #11 R2 Units: The story of R2-D2

Anuvuin 3

We'll go to a pilot/mechanic named Ric Olie.Now Ric Olie lives on Tatooine, and has just been appointed the Royal pilot.He also likes building things on the side.Right now, he is in a conference with other mechanics, and they are on the topic of droids.

Ric Olie says, "But if pilots could have a droid calculate and repair any damage done in battle, think how much more the chances of survival could increase."

"I doubt it would work.Mr. Olie, until you can provide us with the product, I do not believe it.This is a wasted debate.Let's move onto show how protocol droids could be of use."

Ric Olie says, "But a real pilot is needed to actually do the piloting, a protocol one wouldn't do." 

"How would you know?"

"Because I AM a pilot.I was just suggesting that a droid such as the design I presented you could be quite helpful." 

"You come up with the plans, we'll review it, and IF we think it works, we'll okay it." 

"All right, fine." 

Ric Olie leaves the conference (it is now over), and he sets off to work on the droid.

"I can't believe I have to do this thing myself, they don't even look at my plans.Oh well, I'll show them." 

Within 4 hours, Ric Olie has built the droid.He names it R2-7 Droid…and the first Artoo droid was built. 

"No, there's something missing from this one…I have an idea…." 

And again, Ric Olie builds a droid, the process took all night.Even though he didn't get much sleep, the final product, R2-D2 had been created.Just as something special, he gives R2-7 Droid to the King and Queen of the Republic, Tim and Sally Jedi.Ric Olie becomes widely popular after this, as you can imagine.Artoo units were an instant success, used in one-man ships to help pilots.Also, on large ships, several of them were introduced for emergency purposes.But Ric Olie made sure that R2-D2 would always remain on his ship, it was his special little droid.And that is the story of R2-D2 and how he came to be built.Meanwhile, Qui-Gon Jinn, now a well respected Jedi, and is considered one of the best of all times, is still in search of The Chosen One.But after this many years, Qui-Gon finally gives up his search. 

"What's the use?I haven't found him yet…. it's almost impossible." 

So Qui-Gon turns his steps back to Coruscant.Though Qui-Gon has given up the search, he knows he will never forget The Legend of the Chosen One.Now, there is one more thing, before I get into the major event of Part 1 of Anuvuin, and that is something called The Trade Federation.The Trade Federation is a trade group that is fairly new.But they are gaining popularity, and are one of the only organizations to be big enough to have a position in the Senate; they have their own Senator.Right now, they are playing by the rules, but what happens when some influential person gets in the way?Find out in one of the last sections of Part 1 of Anuvuin.Now, it is back to Tatooine, to the Skywalker family…the 4 years of time that I set is now up…

Summoner Skywalker says, "Shmi, I am going into town."

"Okay, dear…" 

Shmi was again pregnant for the 3rd time.Lowdun was kind of uneasy about this, neither Rhun nor Owen had that strong of a Force.Owen's was little stronger than Rhun's.Rhun's was weak.Lowdun well knew that Summoner had the strongest Force out of his own children, and knew the potential danger that Summoner could have a very Force-sensitive child.Shmi also had a fair amount of Force in her, average.Summoner's was bordering on more than average, okay, it was strong, but so far his offspring have just had average or weak.Anyway, Summoner went into town to seek out the Hutts.He had finally decided on something.So, Summoner took his landspeeder over to Jabba's Palace. 

Summoner says, "Bib Fortuna, may I please speak with your master.I want to join the Maurders." 

Bib Fortuna says, "sure, right this way."

Summoner was thinking to himself how lucky he was in that the Maurders now controlled Tatooine…now it would be easier to join them.As Bib Fortuna led the way to Jabba, he said something in Huttese.Jabba nodded, and then addressed Summoner. 

"So you want to join the Maurders?" 

"Yes," says Summoner."And there's something more, I have a slave for you if you need one." 

Another Hutt overheard this and says, "What type of slave?" 

"A female, about my age.And she's pregnant, so you'll have a little slave soon.Her name is Shmi, my wife."

"Ho ho ho!" both Hutts laughed.

Jabba says, "I like you."

The other Hutt says, "Bring me this Shmi person, and I'll pay you right away." 

Summoner bows and says, "You have yourselves a deal.I will be back shortly with your merchandise."

****

Rhun is now 5 years old, which makes Owen 4. 

Anyway, he comes home and says, "Shmi, dear.You have to come into town…there is something I need to show you." 

"Oh really?What is it, dear?" 

"It's a surprise." 

Shmi starts to get the boys ready, but Summoner says, "No, this is a surprise for you to see…alone.Don't worry, I'll get dad to watch the kids."

Shmi is a little curious now, but she could never prepare herself for the events to follow.

AS Summoner opens the speeder door for her, she says, "I wish you'd tell me what this was about, honey…you know how much I HATE kind of things…especially when I'm like this (pointing to her large stomach)

"Don't worry, dear.Everything will be explained."

He drives up to Jabba's Palace. 

"What are we here for?" 

"The surprise, what else."

"I thought it would be in a different kind of place." 

Summoner doesn't have time to reply, because an armed Maurder rushes out of the palace and holds a gun to Shmi.She can do nothing, because more men like the first one surround her.

"What the…Summoner, help me.You seem to be plenty free." 

Summoner only replies with, "No.You are theirs now.I just sold you to this Hutt.I'm finally rid of you.I'm a Maurder now, Surprise!"

And that is the last she hears for a couple hours, because one of the guys shoots her with a stun gun.During the time she was out, they put a special detonator-type thing in her arm that would blow her up…that's what they do to all slaves so they can't escape.Once Shmi wakes up, the Hutt explained it to her.She hoped it was just a bad dream, but she knew better.

The first realization that came to her was, "Rhun and Owen…I'll never see them again!I hope they're all right."

Then she thought of her husband.The thought of him made her sick. 

"How could he do this to me…and this unborn child?One thing's for sure; I'll never admit that Summoner's the father.If this child ever asks about his father, I'll just tell him he doesn't have one.Summoner doesn't even deserve to be a father to this child.He certainly won't raise it, or do anything fatherly.So basically, this child doesn't have a father."

After Summoner took Shmi to the Hutts, he received payment right away. For a pregnant slave, they gave 9,000,000,000 credits.He hid them in a special compartment in his landspeeder.Then he went into the bushes and got dirt all over himself, ripped his clothes, and all that.If anyone asked about Shmi, and he knew they would, he would say how they had been attacked by banthas, and how she was trampled to death…so much so that the body was unrecognizable.Wit that story thought up, he rushed back home.Lowdun was cleaning off he and his wife's landspeeder when he got back. 

"Where's Shmi?"

Summoner put on the best act he could, "Banthas came out of nowhere and attacked us…I just barely got away.I thought Shmi was right behind me, but when I looked back, she was…dead…and banthas were trampling all over it, making it unrecognizable.I helplessly watched as my wife's body got crushed." 

Lowdun looked at Summoner.There was something wrong here, but he wasn't sure what it was, so he let the subject drop in his mind.

Instead, he went up to Summoner and said, "I'm so sorry."

He believed his son, he had to.

"Where are my kids?" 

"Out back…with your mother.I think we should come up with a good way to tell them…I mean there's no good way, but there are better ways than others." 

Again, Lowdun looked at Summoner.

"Something's missing about him…at once Lowdun thought he knew what it was, but there was only one way to test it…now although Lowdun had wanted nothing more to do with the Jedi, he still relied on the Force for certain things.There were times when using it was not only helpful, but was a necessity.Lowdun had also taught his own children to use it on the Moisture Farm.He had taught them mind control, how to move objects, things that could be of use.Lowdun turned back towards Summoner, after skimming the surroundings. 

"Summoner, I need your help with something…hang on, I'll be back." 

Summoner is relieved.

"Good, I fooled him." 

Lowdun looks around.

"There isn't anyone with a weak mind around her…but wait, maybe I cold stage something…"

but he doesn't have any time to think.There's a large clanking sound. 

"The sandpeople…"

Lowdun runs back to Summoner.

Lowdun says, "There's some sandpeople at the vaporators again.You do remember how to use the force for Mind Control, right?"

"Sure." 

"Good, I need you to hope me take care of them. (And to wipe the "why can't you do it" look off Summoner's face) 

"It'll get your mind off your wife…"

Summoner will do anything to enhance his story.

"Thanks, I just can't seem to keep my mind off of her."

Lowdun sys, "That's only natural."

Lowdun hides his anticipation at seeing how the following event turns out.Lowdun follows Summoner to the field.Summoner tries to use mind control, but he just can't make the connections.Summoner realizes there's something seriously wrong, but he tires anyway. 

"Those vaporators…" he stops. 

He just cant' do it.Lowdun leans up against the tool shed, watching the whole thing.Lowdun nods, then goes over to Summoner.Summoner looks puzzled. 

"I can't understand why it won't work." 

"Summoner, get back to the house…I don't want you hurt…I'll take care of this, and then I want to talk to you.Hurry up, these sandpeople can be vicious."

Summoner goes back, puzzled, and watches as his father takes care of the sandpeople with mind contr.There's no harm done to anything.Then after all the sandpeople left, Lowdun came over to where Summoner was standing.

"I don't understand this…"

"You should, Summoner.You lied to me."

"You knew, didn't you?"

'I was almost positive, but it had to test it to be sure.Summoner, although I am 56, I am not as forgetful as I think you sometimes think I am.I was a Jedi Knight at one time, and there are things I learned that I would never forget…I am trying to be as clam as I can.You joined the Maurders, didn't you?" 

Summoner was really taken aback by this. 

"I would never do anything that stupid."

"Summoner, you may think you an cover your tracks, but there's something you can't hide.You lost your Force powers…and there's only one way to do that, you joined the Maurders.I needed to put you in a position that would e necessary to use the Force…I never told you about this Maurder business because I didn't see any need to.I guess s I should have.You haven't run into your Uncle Elliot, have you?For your sake, I hope you don't.He's a mean-spirited, awful person, although I can't say you're much better.You did something to your wife.Where is she?"

"It's none of your business." 

"It is too, son. She is having my grandchild!"

"You'll never find her…she's far way from her.No, I haven't."My brother…I never told you about him before.He also became a Maurder…I tried to stop him, and failed. " 

Summoner turns and says, "That's nice.You can look after my kids whenever I'm not around."

Lowdun knew he could go look for Shmi because Owen and Rhun needed some attention. 

"Summoner, even through your mistakes, I still love you." 

Summoner says, "Yeah, I know." 

Now, a month later, back to Shmi.

Shmi is due now at any time. The Maurders do not have the best of medical services, especially for slaves, but they did pay for the child, so they felt they had to provide a doctor of some kind.Shmi was not looking forward to having a Maurder doctor deliver her baby, but she knew she had no choice.So, when the doctor named Doctor Pere came to check on the morning of August 30, the following thing happened:Shmi turned to see the doctor slide the plate of smashed up cardboard toward her.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Skywalker?" 

"I'm a little tired, but I think I'm all right."

"Yes, well let me take a look to make sure everything's all right.You said your old doctor said it could come anytime from last week on?" 

"That's right." 

"Okay then, why don't you lie on the bed…and I'll take a look here." 

The doctor took out his tools.Shmi was used to this. The doctor hooked up some machine that projected the baby's image on a screen.Both her old doctor, and now this one knew if it would be a boy or a girl…but Shmi had asked not to know. 

"Well h…(then he remembered) it looks like it will be healthy, however, I think I'd better check on you more than once a day from now on…it looks like it's getting ready to come out…in fact…. it could be within just a few hours form now."

"It could be…" 

Then Shmi said, "Well, if you would know your medicine better, you would know I'm about to have it now…I think it's coming…"

And that's when she started going into contractions.The doctor ran away, screaming for another doctor or nurse t help him.Shmi actually cried.

"Where is he going?I can't do this by myself…"

She started pushing and she knew it was coming.

She yelled, "Someone, help me!" 

But she was left alone to do everything by herself until finally when the baby was almost totally out, the doctor came back with 3 others. 

Shmi says, "It took you long enough…now help me." 

So the doctors try to help her in the final stages of birth…and out pops the baby.Shmi is so relieved that's all over.She looks up in anticipation.

"So what is it?"

The doctor checked, although he was already pretty certain of what it would be. 

"A boy."

Shmi quickly thought up a name.

"I know Summoner doesn't like it, but he has no say in this child's life anymore…I'm going to name him Anakin Luke Skywalker." 

The baby kind of made an oper or qui que noise when it was born.Just kidding!I just had to put that in there.Anyway, over the next 3 years, Shmi and Anakin remained with the first Hutt.But during one of the pod races, the Hutt lost both Anakin and his mother to Watto in a bet.Anakin grew to be a very bright and considerate young boy.He was one of the nicest people to ever live in the galaxy…only to later by topped by 2 other people, but that is another story.Once time Anakin even saved a baby bantha's life, even though banthas were so undesirable.Anakin also learned how to pilot ships fast…and he learned things quickly.One day, Watto decided to try Anakin at podracing…and found out he could do it, and do it well.Anakin would always dream of leaving Tatooine to become very famous…piloting the big ships and becoming a Jedi Knight.He always tried talking to the big time pilots and hearing what they had to say…they would often come to Tatooine to tell these stories while their ships were being repaired, or if they were taking a break from their travels or trading.Anakin loved his mother very much.H even built her a droid…C-3PO.He was very good at building things…he also started on his own pod racer…and this was all while Anakin was 9 years old or younger.And that is how the years passed for him.He always hoped that one day Jedi Knights would come and rescue him.(These events overlap with Part 2…we'll explore themin more detail.)And, next time, learn about the deal between Darth Sidious and the Trade Federation.This concludes Anuvuin, Part 1.

Until next time!


End file.
